TODO POR LOS CELLS JRS
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: A Cell se le pierden sus 7 Cells Jrs, dado que su centencia en el infierno es ser un buen padre los busca como loco, los encuentra con una extraterrestre. ¿Qué pasara? Leer para saber.


**Ya vo** **lvi jejeje! Alfín pude publicar algo, bueno la razón por ke ultimamente he tenido broncas y no las he podido arreglar de hecho aún tengo solo que ya tengo un poco de rato libre y sin estrés. Bueno antes de empezar los personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama solo la oc me pertenece.**

 **^susurro^**

 **–parlamento–**

 _ **"Pensamiento"**_

 ***opinion de autora :3***

 **'Canto** _ **'**_

 **Si identificas alguna escena de caricatura, pelicula, etcetera te recomiendo salir más de casa.**

 **Y perdón si ven mala ortografía que escribir desde el cel no es tan facil X3.**

 _###_

 **CORTE DEL INFIERNO 7:00 a.m.**

Las centencias de infierno se llevaban a cabo como siempre, ahora el centenciado era uno de los seres más crueles del universo Cell, los demonios del infierno estaban discutiendo sobre un castigo apropiado por asesinar a tantas personas y poner en riesgo la tierra no duro mucho para que se levantarán a dar sentencia –El jurado Hell a llegado a un beredicto– mencionó una diablesa de cabello blanco –si, juez hemos decidido que la sentencia de Cell sera cuidar y educar a sus siete hijos como un buen padre y si no lo cumple sera destruido– respondió una diablesa pelirroja –pero si ya estoy muerto– hablo Cell lleno de enojo, la juez por su parte le explico –Si mueres en el infierno lo cual es posible desapareceras para siempre– Cell quedo sorprendido ante tal posibilidad y acepto de mala gana la juez hizo pasar a los siete Cells Jrs que fueron asesinados por Gohan, el jurado le entrego un libro de nombres y la juez le dijo –Usa este libro para hacer lo primero que hacen los padres con sus hijos, ponerles nombre despues ve a registrarlos– con esa información Cell se fue con sus hijos de esa corte.

Sin embargo no pasaban ni cinco minutos y ya no soportaba ser padre –¿Cuál es mi nombre papy?– –¿Á que hora comemos?– –ya quiero un nombre– estos y más comentarios sonaban seguido Cell empezo a buscar nombres de niño ya que habia notado que todos eran niños –Ya, esperen un momento les dare sus nombres pero esperen– los Cells Jrs se acomodarón en fila esperando a que su papá les diera sus nombres, Cell escogió siete nombres al azar acerco a sus hijos y empezo a decirles de uno a uno –Tu nombre es Kión significa "gran entusiasmo"– dijo a su primer hijo, el pequeño se puso feliz y abrazo a su padre –Te quiero papy– Cell sintió un raro sentimiento calido al escuchar a su hijo decir esas tres palabritas en especial la ultima, se aparto y le dijo a su segundo hijo –Tu nombre es Daichí que significa gran guerrero"– pero el pequeño no se movió Cell al tocarlo noto que estaba tieso y el caerse no ayudo en nada –Mi nombre es Daichí que buen nombre me toco!– Cell volteo y conto a sus hijos y al ver que estaban todos comenzó a balbucear –¿que?¿Cómo?– el pequeño Daichí que tenía un helado le dijo a su padre –Ah, papá te gustá mi muñeco doble se ve muy real verdad– todos los Cells Jrs se rierón al ver la expresión de su padre, Cell por su parte suspiro y continuo con lo de ponerles nombre –Tu nombre es Katsuro significa "hijo victorioso"– el pequeño asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada –Tu nombre es Ryuu significa "dragón"– todos los Cells Jrs exepto Ryuu se rierón a carcajadas –¿Qué es ta gracioso?– dijo Cell tratando de no sonar enojado, Katsuro fue quien le respondío –Lo que pasa es que desde que llegamos Ryuu se ha asustado con cualquier cosa– –No es cierto– dijo Ryuu, Cell por su parte no le tomo mucha importancia y continuo con su labor –Tu nombre es Tadashi significa "leal"– el pequeño sonrió y dijo –Sipity– Cell se puso cerca de otro hijo –Tu nombre es Ronin significa "samurai que no tiene dueño"– el pequeño pensó un poco y dijo –Me gusta el nombre y su significado tiene que ver conmigo es perfecto– Cell se sorprendia cada vez más de como eran sus hijo cada uno con personalidad diferente –¿Qué hay de mi papy? Yo también quiero un nombre– eso saco a Cell de sus pensamientos rapidamente –Ok, tu nombre es Masayuki, significa feliz, risueño y alegre– dijo Cell recordando el ultimo nombre que había escogido, sin embargo oyo las risas escandalosas de los Cells Jrs –¿Y ahora que?– dijo Cell algo fastidiado esta vez fue Kión quien respondío –Es que Masayuki suena a nombre de niña además de que el significado le queda como anillo al dedo– dijo entre risas, Cell les aclaro que Masayuki no era nombre de niña tardo media hora en explicarles pero entendierón.

 _"La vida de padre va a ser imposible"_ pensó para si mismo.

 **17 SEMANAS DESPUES;**

Cell estaba tranquilamente dormido cuando sintió un peso arriba de él, luego una lengua *No es lo que ustedes creen pervertidos* al abrir los ojos vio aun perrito totalmente peludo de ojos azules y orejas caidas moviendo su cola –pero que es esto!– deinmediato llegarón los Cells Jrs al escuchar a su papá –¡Papá puedo explicarlo!– grito Kión en un intento de calmar a su padre –adoptamos un perrito que cayo del cielo su nombre es bola– *Ahuevo mi perrito se tenia que colar en el fic* continuo tadashi –Y con el permiso de quien lo adoptarón– Cell dijo con un tono autoritario inmediatamente los Cells Jrs pusierón carita de cachorro triste al igual ke el perrito –Esta bien, pero ustedes lo cuidarán, bañaran, sacaran a pasear y limpiaran sus cacas– los Cells Jrs salierón a jugar con su perrito.

Habían pasado varias horas, Cell estaba como loco buscando a sus hijos lo bueno es que no los buscaba solo ya que Frezeer y Magin Buu le estaban ayudando –Ay no cucaracho como es que se te pierden así nomas– dijo Magin Buu en un ataque de risa –Ni siquiera Kuriza se me escapaba así– menciono Frezeer –Pues nomas empiezo a prepararles el desayuno y se pierden– argumento Cell mientras buscaba, de repente oyo una voz femenina bastante linda –Creo que se donde estan, siganme– hablo Cell mientras los demás lo siguierón hasta llegar al origen de la voz y en efecto ahy estaban los Cells Jrs junto con el perrito ollendo cantar a la dueña de la voz;

'–Ah, perdóname–

Hace muchisimo tiempo en algun lugar

de un reino repleto de paz y humanidad

yacia en aquel castillo para gobernar

una joven de dieciseis años de edad.

La felicidad existía en su totalidad

sus sirvientes estaban llenos de bondad

los hombres enloquecian al verla salir

poseer la paz allí le hacia sonreir.

Un hermoso día en que salió a pasear

no se imaginó con quien se iba a encontrar

al principe de azul del otro lado del mar

¿Quién pensó que se iba a enamorar?

–¡Hola, mucho gusto!–

Esa hermosa flor se perdió en el amor

su felicidad causó un desastre

sin embargo siempre estuviste llena de paz

tarde o temprano la venganza por ti llegará.

Un día junto a su amado salió a caminar

siempre de la mano estaban al verlos pasarpasar

sin embargo a un chico del país vecino vio

entonces perdidamente de él se enamoró.

Mientras paseaban por el hermoso lugar

la princesa le dijo a su amor;

–Me debo marchar–

pero lo que ella queria era contemplar

al sirviente del que se acabó de enamorar.

Hablarón juntos sobre aquella situación

y a su vez el también su amor le confesó

él le dijo a ella y gustosa aceptó

mantener oculto ese amor.

–Entoces... Será un secreto–

Una hermosa flor, traicionando al amor

ten cuidado con esas espinas

se nota que estaba llena de ingenuidad

ten cuidado, hay otras flores llenas de maldad.

Trás un largo tiempo lleno de tranqilidad

una carta a la princesa hicierón llegar

su joven amante la invitaba a pasear

al bosque que estaba

cerca de la gran ciudad.

Ella ilusionada por aquella invitación

muy emocionada a su cita acudió

sin importar que a su antiguo amado se encontró,

ella solo se fue y simplemente lo ignoró.

Cuando la princesa alfín al bosque llegó

un enorme ejercito a su país atacó

por suerte el sirviente había llegado ya

el su vida podría salvar.

–¡Muchas gracías!–

Una hermosa flor, de ingenuo corazón

su hogar estaba hecho pedazos

pensaba que aquel chico la iba a ayudar

no sabía que su vida allí iba a terminar.

Hace muchisimo tiempo en algún lugar

de un reino repleto de paz y humanidad

una hermosa princesa murió por la maldad

de la princesa amarilla que envidiosa está.

Escapando por el bosque quisierón parar

bajo un árbol solo para poder descansar

la princesa no sabía lo que iba a pasar

porque su tumba iba a ser justo en ese lugar.

Volteo y tranquilamente un rato se sentó

y de pronto un ruido muy extraño escuchó

vió al sirviente repleto de furia en su mirar

una espada le iba a atraveesar.

–Ah, perdoname–

Una hermosa flor, su vida terminó

en manos de quien menos pensaba

nunca en su mente ella se iba a imaginar

que la princesa amarilla la mandó a asesinar'

*Review si reconocierón la canción*

Cell habia quedado con la boca abierta no solo la voz era hermosa, sino también la dueña, era una extraterrestre obviamente, pero muy linda al menos al gusto de Cell y el verla cerca de sus hijos jugando y sacandoles sonrisas le hacia sentir raro hasta que Freezer le saco de sus pensamientos –Es, una Friacán, es raro ver una aqui normalmente son tan buenas como una diosa de la misericordía– dijo Freezer algo confundido –Pues parece que en menos de cinco segundos enamoro a nuestro cucaracho favorito– dijo Magin Buu riendose, Freezer le entrego un condón a Cell ^por si tienes suerte^ le dijo con cuidado de que Magin Buu no lo escuchara –^Ok, lo guardare^, bueno ire a recoger a los Cells Jrs– menciono y se acerco deinmediato sus hijos se aventarón a el –Papá– –Papy– –Te quiero– esos comentarios sonaban mientras los Cells Jrs "abrazaban" a su papá –niños, tranquilos no respiro– casi tan rapido como se le tirarón los pequeños se retirarón –Dejame ayudarte– habló una joven alien de unos 18 a 25 años humanos, Cell acepto su ayuda y la pudo ver mejor su piel era azul marino cabello castaño de ojos azules parecia tener un collar de pelos blancos al igual que guantes y botas, llevaba en cada oreja dos azules y uno dorado, también tenia un elegante par de alas azules con el bordeado negro y una cola un tanto extraña ya que parecia tener una extencion en la punta, y su ropa era lo que parecia una blusa pegada al cuerpo de color azul con bordeados verde y un short con un pedazo de tela al frente que sobresalia alos colores de la blusa.

 **Con Magin Buu Freezer;**

–Te apuesto 20 chocolates De la rosa *Es mi marca favorita de chocolate los que viven en México entenderan* a que Cell no consigue una cita– dijo Magin Buu confiado –Acepto la apuesta pero que sean 30 chocolates– dijo Freezer igual de confiado.

 **Regresamos con Cell;**

–Grasias– dijo Cell sin saber que más decir –No hay de que y a proposito soy Kaydel– ella dijo amablemente –Yo soy Cell– se presentó tan gentilmente como pudo.

Estuvierón hablando un rato, hasta que a Kión tuvo una idea alocada –Kaydel, por que no vienes a cenar esta noche– dijo con una carita inocente, pero su mente demoniaca ya tramaba algo –Kión, ¿Podrias calmarte?– claro todos los Cells Jrs apoyarón la moción de Kión –Esta decidido, vivimos pasando las montañas junto a un arrollo– menciono Masayukí –Bueno a que hora llegó– dijo Kaydel algo extrañada –A las 8:00 p.m.– hablo Ronin pero claro Cell les explico algo a los Cells Jrs se les olvido –Despues de hacer la invitación se le pregunta si puede ir, ya se los dije muchas veces– les dijo a sus hijos un poco fastidiado –La verdad no tenia nada planeado, es una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor– añadio Kaydel con una sonrisa aue hizo a Cell sonrojarse –Bueno nos vemos a las 8 bay– Kaydel se despidio y se fue volando a su propia casa –Hasta esta noche– dijo Cell bastante feliz.

 **Con Magin Buu y Freezer:**

–Gané la apuesta!– decia Freezer bailando como tonto –No ganaste, Kión fue quien rompio el hielo e invito a cenar a la chica-mujer como sea no ganaste– decia Magin Buu irritado –Pero consiguió una cita!– aclaro Freezer. *¿Quién ganó y quién perdió? Ustedes deciden X3*

De la nada apareció Cell y sus hijos –¿Y ustedes porque discuten?– hablo Cell extrañado de la conducta de sus amigos –Otro día te decimos– dijo Magin Buu casi riendose –¡Papá dile a Daichi aue deje de agarrarme mis cachetes!– gritaba Tadashi pidiendo ayuda –No es mi culpa que tus cachetes sean tan agarrables– respondío Daichi sin dejar de agarrar el cachete de su hermano.

 **Casa de Cell 7:55 p.m.;**

Cell se había puesto a preparar una cena elegante, su unica preocupación era como se portarían los Cells Jrs, –¡Papá Daichi está agarrandome mis cachetes!– gritaba Tadashi –Por favor solo les pido que se comporten una noche!– gritaba Cell ya casi desesperado –Papá, dame un minuto con ellos y lo arreglare– dijo Kión Cell aceptó aún con dudas y regreso a la cocina –Ok, todos recuerdan el plan para estrenar mamá y tal vez hermanita– hablo Kión, todos estaban deacuerdo en lo que arian. En ese momento sono el timbre todos ya sabian lo que significaba, Cell fue a abrir y si era Kaydel –Pasa, la cena la cena ya esta servida espero que te guste la Paeya– mencióno Cell tratando de sonar calmado –Jamás la he probado pero suena delicioso– dijo Kaydel, al llegar a la cocina-comedor nada estaba como Cell lo habia dejado, todo estaba elegante y bonito hasta los Cells Jrs estaban sentados derechos y erguidos.

Mientras cenaban Kión preguntó –Kaydel ¿Y como fue que terminaste en el infierno?– esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Kaydel quien respondio sinceramente –Porque cuando estaba viva era una ladrona– todos se quedarón sorprendidos y en silencio hasta que Tadashi rompio el silencio con otra pregunta –¿Comó fue que te convertiste en una ladrona?– dijo el pequeño con su tipica carita de ingenuidad, Cell ya lo hiba a regañar cuando Kaydel hablo –Esa es una larga historia ¿seguro que quieres oirla?– todos los Cells Jrs asintierón con la cabeza señalandole a Kaydel que podia continuar, Cell por su parte la dejo hablar ya aque a el tambien le picaba la curiosidad.

 **Kaydel Pov;**

Era una niña como de unos cuatro años como todas las niñas de mi planeta vivia con mi madre, ella era una pescadora por lo tanto siempre se encontraba en peligro. Un día despues de atrapar un pez gigantesco un acechante salto fuera del agua y la devoró.

Despues de eso crei ke mi destino estaba sellado, pasarón los días y me di cuenta ke tenía un don para conseguir comida pero no precisamente como lo hacía mi madre, –¡Detengan a esa ladrona!– grito una vendedora, –Solo son un par de pescados– respondí mientras corria.

Años despues la pesca comenzo a disminuir y por lo tanto las habitantes empezarón a pasar hambre, mi nesesidad no se hizo esperar y ya que no podía robar nada porque toda la comida estaba muy resguardada cometí el peor error de mi vida. Entre en un castillo y robe una hermosa espada de plata, pensé que eso me serviria para conseguir comida pero me equivoque, de la nada aparecio la dueña del castillo, creí que podía con ella, llamo a sus guardias que sin problema me capturarón y me llevarón a los calabozos, hasta que por fin me dictarón sentecia. Me atarón mis manos y mientras amarraban mis pies a una roca la dukesa a quien le habia intentado robar la espada se me hacerco y me dijo unas palabras que jamas olvidare –^Espero que te pudras en el infierno maldita perra^– así que le respondí –Si yo termino en el infierno, tu estarás ahí con más razón puta– luego me llevarón hasta el mar donde me arrojarón, me hundí al fondo, me ahogue y supongo que saben el resto.

 **Fin De Kayde Pov;**

Despues de haber oido la historia de Kaydel los Cells Jrs se retirarón dejando solos a los adultos o al menos eso era lo que pensarón. Ambos adultos estaban hablando cuando la iluminación bajo repentinamente, Cell ahora sabia que les habia dicho Kión a sus hermanos, Kaydel por su parte pensó otra cosa –Cell, dime una cosa ¿Porqué de la nada la luz bajo?– dijo con el ceño fruncido y algo de enojo en su voz, Cell ya hiba a responder cuando una esfera de disco *o como la llamen en su pais X3* bajo y empezo a sonar la canción "Magico" de Eiza Gonzales, –Te juro que yo no estoy haciendo esto– declaro Cell algo asustado, –Aja, y yo que crei que eras sincero en vez de una rata repugnante que solo busca una oportunidad para...– pero fue cortada cuando Ryuu salto de atras de la puerta porque se asustó con una araña y grasias a eso Kaydel entendió lo que pasaba, acto seguido prosiguio a disculparse y ofrecerle ayuda para acostar a los Cells Jrs, Cell aceptó su ayuda claro no duro mucho para que los Cells Jrs se durmieran incluso Masayuki le dijo a Kaydel –Buenas noches mamá– el pequeño luego se disculpo, Kaydel le dijo que no habia porque disculparse y le beso la frente, eso dejo más claro que el agua lo que querian. Despues de dejar a los Cells Jrs "'dormidos"' ambos comenzarón a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

 _ **#Alerta Momento Cursi#**_

Todo estaba en calma, los adultos reian de lo que había pasado –Ay, pobres ya no aguantaban el sueño– menciono Kaydel sin dejar de reir –Aveces pienso que son muy exajerados con todo– decia Cell mientras reia –Bueno, no los puedes culpar por querer una madre siempre hace falta– hablo Kaydel de forma seria _"Es el momento de decirle"_ pensó Cell para si mismo, se armo de valor y dijo –Kaydel, yo, bueno em, me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi novia– hablo de manera timida pero audible mientras un enorme sonrojo se formaba en ambos –Claro Cell, si quiero ser tu novia– respondio la alien, ambos se dierón un beso que se fue haciendo más apasionado, Cell no tardo en llevarse a Kaydel a su cama el condón que le dio Frezzer le iba a servir.

Días despues de lo ocurrido con Kaydel Cell se mostraba más feliz, claro hasta que recibio una llamada que no se esperaba –Alo– de la nada puso una cara algo sorprendida –¿Cómo sucedío? Si use protección– Cell al voltear a ver a los Cells Jrs mientras compartian miradas complices lo supo –Olvidalo, ya se que debió haber ocurrido– dicho lo ultimo colgó y reunio a los Cells Jrs –Aver niños, Kaydel salió embarazada de mí...– los Cells Jrs empezarón a saltar de alegria y emocion mientras gritaban –¡YA TENDREMOS HERMANITA!– no paraban de gritar cuando su "querido" padre les arruino la alegria –Tambien podria ser un niño, no olviden que eso ni Kaydel ni yo lo podemos decidir– eso les bajo los animos a los Cells Jrs.

Nueve meses despues, los Cells Jrs se encontraban en el pasillo ollendo cada grito de agonia de su madre no creyerón que tener un bebé fuera tan doloroso, mientras tanto adentro Cell trataba de ayudar a la partera –¡MIRA LO QUE ME HAZ HECHO!– grito Kaydel aún pujando –Tranquilo, todas gritan lo mismo siempre– dijo una diablesa de cabello verde canoso despues de lo que pareció una eternidad de gritos e insultos se escucho un llanto –Felicidades es una hermosa niña– habló la partera con un tono dulce mientras Kaydel y Cell se dedicaban a abrazar a la bebé, hicierón pasar a los Cells Jrs que sin pensarlo empezaró a chikiar a la bebé –¿Y como se va a llamar?– pregunto Masayuki con curiosidad –Pensé en que le pusierán Kiara– dijo repentinamente Kión –Es que el nombre Rieta no me gustá– explico dando a entender había espiado cuando los adultos ecogian el nombre –Está bien le pondremos Kiara– dijo Kaydel, Cell y sus hijos estuvierón deacuerdo.

 **THE END**

 **###**

 **Y asta aquí llega el fic espero y esto compence el tiempo que no escribi nada pero bueno así es la vida X3 en fín espero poder publicar pronto. Asta el proximo One-Shot.**


End file.
